Passion mortelle ou jeu dangereux ?
by Eva-Gothika
Summary: Un amour naissant mais impossible. Une passion brûlante consumant leurs cœurs de glace réfugiés dans ce cercueil entre île hivernale et brûlante. Un amour...vraiment? Ou est-ce simplement un jeu...? Mais jusqu'où ira-t-il et quelles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! Je vous présente donc un petit OS Law/Monet que j'ai écrit y a un certain de temps déjà et dont je n'étais pas très sûre mais bon, je trouve que ce pairing est vraiment trop rare ^^**

**Au début il était un seul morceau mais en me relisant je me suis dit que le début pourrait parfaitement bien jouer le rôle de mini-prologue alors vous n'aurez que la première partie pour le moment :p**

**J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite qui, de toute façon, ne devrait pas tarder ^^**

* * *

(POV Monet)

Dans l'encadrement de cette porte, que plus aucun inconnu n'avait passée depuis bien longtemps, venait d'apparaitre un visage familier, ressurgissant de mes lointains souvenirs. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que plus aucun étranger ne franchît cette porte : qui voudrait, volontairement, s'exiler sur une île comme Punk Hazard ?

Pourtant, il était bien là. A moins que mon manque de chaleur humaine ne me houât des tours. Mais non ! Je ne pouvais me tromper. Ces courts cheveux ailes de corbeaux cachés par cette casquette tachetée, cette peau que les rayons du soleil avaient léchée et colorée, ce sourire moqueur étirant ces fines lèvres et ces deux orbes gris illuminant ce visage, froids et durs.

Sous ce long manteau noir tacheté de jaune et marqué d'un Jolly Roger, je pouvais discerner une silhouette toujours aussi élancée et élégante mais, j'en étais sûre, à la musculature plus développée que par le passée. Sur son épaule reposait son fidèle sabre, encore aujourd'hui, plus grand que lui.

Malgré les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées, je savais que, ses manches relevées et les mains sorties des poches, je redécouvrirais des avant-bras tatoués d'étranges symboles et pourrait admirées des mains frappées de crois et du mot « DEATH ». Après tout, on ne le surnommait pas « le chirurgien de la mort » pour rien.

Je ne savais que dire, mes mots restaient obstinément coincés dans ma gorge tant j'étais perdue dans ma contemplation et mon examen.

Je devais reconnaitre que ces quelques années et, très certainement, le fait d'être devenu capitaine, l'avait changé. Dans le bon sens du terme. Il paraissait plus mature, plus assuré, plus méticuleux mais également plus froid, ce qui signifiait plus dangereux aussi. Mais qui n'a jamais été attiré par le danger, comme le papillon par la flamme ?

Cependant, une autre chose que je devais avouer était que mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient absolument pas honneur et ce malgré ces petits changements.

Je sentais également qu'il émanait de lui une aura menaçante et emplie de mystère mais je crus aussi y déceler une pointe de folie sadique… Mon instinct de survie avait beau m'intimer de ne pas trop m'approcher j'étais toujours plus attirée et désirais toujours plus m'en approcher, quitte à m'en brûler les ailes tel Icare ayant voulu s'approcher trop près du soleil.

Car oui, il avait beau être vêtu de noir et entouré par d'obscurs secrets, Trafalgar Law m'éblouissait et m'aveuglait.

* * *

(POV Law)

Je sentis son regard perçant se poser sur ma personne, me scrutant, à l'instant même où je passais le pas de la porte, pénétrant dans cette grande pièce dans laquelle trônait, en son centre, deux canapés l'un en face de l'autre, seulement séparés par une table basse.

Qui eut cru que je la recroiserais sur mon chemin. Après tout, elle a toujours eu le don de me surprendre… Monet.

Une très belle jeune femme, grande, mince, à la silhouette élancée et gracile et à la poitrine généreuse et pulpeuse. De longs cheveux verts ondulaient et encadraient sa taille de guêpe, même si, à mes yeux, elle s'apparentait plus à une harpie avec ses yeux.

Des yeux scrutateurs et observateurs, trop observateur, comme ceux d'un oiseau de proie. Même leur couleur, dorée, y faisait référence. De plus, d'après mes souvenirs, c'était une femme calculatrice et manipulatrice, bien qu'elle ne m'arrivât pas à la cheville. Elle séduisait et attirait les hommes entre ses griffes, ou plutôt ses serres, pour mieux les faire chuter par la suite.

C'était l'une des rares raisons pour lesquelles Joker avait tant confiance en elle. Par le passé…Maintenant, la question était : l'avait-il écarté et exilée dans ce tombeau glacé ? Ou bien cet endroit renfermait-il bien plus que je ne l'espérais et elle jouait alors le rôle de la sphinge ?

Peut-être, pour arriver à mes fins, pourrais-je me servir d'elle…

De plus, il me fallait reconnaitre que ses charmes dissimulés sous le tissu qui lui servait de robe, laissant à peine place à l'imagination, ne me laissaient pas totalement indifférent. Alors pourquoi ne pas servir mes intérêts tout en assouvissant un besoin naturel ?

Il me faudrait seulement ne pas laisser à porter de ses serres ma boite de Pandore.

* * *

Dans la nuit qui tombe, alors que les esprits se perdent, divaguent et s'endorment, les corps s'échauffent et, au creux d'un lit improvisé, deux êtres intrigués et attirés l'un par l'autre se découvre, s'apprennent, s'accordent, s'effleurent, s'unissent…

Ce n'est qu'une aventure, une rencontre au détour de l'un des nombreux couloirs sombres de ce lui-même sombre laboratoire. Mais quelles en seront les conséquences ? Et quelles en sont les motivations ?

Est-ce réellement pour assouvir un besoin naturel ou pour amadouer l'ennemi ? Ou pour une autre raison encore ?

* * *

(POV Law)

La lune était particulièrement belle ce soir-là et répandait sa douce lumière argentée sur la petite île dévastée. L'astre d'argent arrivait à l'apogée de son cycle, parfaitement rond et haut dans le ciel noir parsemait de poussières argentées et scintillantes.

Après une longue contemplation de ce ciel, le froid se faisant ressentir avec plus de force me força à rentrer. Minuit ne devrait pas tarder à sonner.

Ce fut sans grande conviction que mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à ma chambre. Mes pensées étaient embrumées, égarées, perdues dans les bras d'une plantureuse créature les retenant prisonnières loin de moi.

Après mettre dévêtu par pur automatisme, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, me glissai sous les couvertures et fermai les yeux. A cet instant, j'eus l'impression que mes narines étaient assaillies par un doux parfum féminin. Puis, une chaleur familière m'enveloppa, éveillant mes sens. Je rouvris les yeux, ayant cru sentir une mèche de cheveux effleurer min visage mais non, il n'y avait personne.

Je savais qu'y penser n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais plus je me disais cela et plus je m'égarais et dérivais dans l'enchevêtrement de souvenirs aussi magnifiques que cet amour était impossible et interdit, mon subconscient me ramenant quelques heures plus tôt alors que, blotti au creux de cette femme, je m'enivrais de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, de son étreinte.

Je revoyais ses bras s'enroulant autour de mon cou, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mon dos, me laissant quelques marques, ses yeux se dilatant sous l'effet du plaisir et s'assombrissant à cause d'une luxure très séduisante. Sa voix se perdant dans des aigus haut-perchés et pourtant pas non moins désagréable résonnait à mes oreilles, en cet instant, comme la plus douce et envoutante mélodie en ce bas-monde.

Dire que rien de tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si je ne m'étais pas aventurer dans ce laboratoire…

* * *

(POV Monet)

Ah… Voilà le soupir que je laissai échapper lorsque Ceasar consentit enfin à me libérer et à me laisser partir. Je me sentais exténuée. Je n'avais rien écouté ni compris un seul traitre mot du long discours délirant très tardif dont venait très gracieusement de m'abreuver ce scientifique. En même quelle idée de me convoquer à une heure pareille ! J'étais persuadée que minuit ne devrait pas tarder à retentir.

Il m'avait été impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que ce fût depuis…ça. Ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Je savais parfaitement bien ce que je risquais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cet homme qui m'avait aimé come aucun autre homme ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait.

Je revoyais encore son corps musclé et athlétique surplombant le mien, me dominant entièrement par sa taille et son poids. Je ressentais toujours ses mains sur mon corps, me caressant, me cajolant, laissant derrière elles une trainée de feu ainsi que ses lèvres embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps, exécrant mes sens, marquant ma peau… Je revoyais ses yeux aux couleurs du métal désormais en fusion allumer en moi un brasier de sensations. Enfin, je sentais son souffle haletant et chaud se répercuter sur la peau de mon cou, me faisant délicieusement frissonner.

Désirant oublier tout cela pendant ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, je laissai ma robe glisser le long de mes courbes et de mes jambes, la laissant s'échouer sur le sol. Puis, je me glissai sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler et emporter avec elle, je l'espérais, ces pensées impures et perturbantes que nourrissait mon esprit pour cet apollon nordique.

* * *

**Alors? Ça vous intéresse, même un tout petit peu.. Soyez gentils laissez quand même une petite review si vous lisez ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, ça fait vachement longtemps que j'étais pas venue dans le coin ! J'en suis désolée...c'est vrai que j avais prévu de poster cette suite dans la semaine suivant le prologue mais avec le bac blanc les révisions et tout le reste j'ai pas eu le temps ^^**

**Enfin bref, la suite et fin est là et c'est ce qui emporte le plus :)Donc bonne lecture à tous :D **

* * *

(POV Law)

La lumière des premiers rayons de soleil, discret en ce lieu, vint réchauffer ma peau et chatouiller mes paupières. Je soupirai, résigné, n'espérant plus pouvoir gagner ne serait-ce encore que quelques instants de répit supplémentaires. J'ouvris don les yeux, toujours aussi fatigué que la veille, si ce n'est plus…

Oui, ma nuit avait été agitée, mes rêves hantés par l'ombre d'une splendide créature ailée. Je me demandais comment je pourrais encore l'ignorer après cela. Je pensais définitivement ne plus pouvoir la regarder comme avant. Pourtant, je savais aussi bien qu'elle que ce qui s'était passé entre nous ne changeait absolument rien. Nous étions toujours ennemis : je me méfierais toujours d'elle et elle tenterait toujours de me piéger.

Oui, l'affrontement et le dénouement final étaient inévitables.

* * *

(POV Monet)

Il était encore tôt et, comme bien souvent, j'étais la première levée, ce qui me permettait de tranquillement savourer la sensation réconfortante que m'apportait la tasse de café chaude entre mes mains. Mes yeux se perdaient dans les volutes et les arabesques qui se dessinaient dans l'amer liquide brun quand le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant me ramena au présent et me fit relever la tête. Mes yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement deux billes d'acier dur et froid qui me firent frissonner sans que je ne pusse m'en empêcher.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si matinal ? Ou alors Hypnose lui avait-il refusé l'accès à son royaume comme il l'avait fait avec moi durant toute cette nuit passée ?

Les cernes noirs soulignant ses yeux, que je trouvais plus prononcées que la veille, me poussèrent à penser que son sommeil n'avait pas dû être plus reposant que le mien. Je sentais que cette journée allait être longue…

* * *

(POV Law)

Au moment même où je m'étais levé, je savais que cette journée serait dure et que j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché. Cependant, je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser des souvenirs et des pulsions ralentir plus longtemps mes projets.

Mon masque d'indifférence bien en place, je pénétrai donc plus avant dans la pièce avec la ferme intention d'avaler quelque chose et de mettre au boulot et ce sans me laisser distraire.

L'astre flamboyant descendait avec une lente paresse à l'horizon, semblant rejoindre sa terrible amante d'un bleu profond qui l'engloutissait peu à peu, s'accaparant ainsi sa lumière et sa chaleur.

Je soupirai pour la énième fois, mon souffle créant un petit nuage blanc de buée et me décidai à rentrer. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me dévêtir avant de me laisser lourdement tomber sur mon lit, mon précieux Nodachi à mes côtés, ma casquette me retombant sur les yeux.

Alors, seulement maintenant, je me permis de me laisser aller et débridai le flot d'images, de sons et de sensations auxquels je m'étais interdit de penser jusqu'à maintenant. Je me laissai transporter par mes souvenirs.

* * *

Je venais de donner mon cœur en gage de bonne foi à ce scientifique fou et me permettais donc de faire un petit tour du propriétaire, visitant et mémorisant chaque pièce.

Je sortais d'une des nombreuses pièces d'expérimentation et, au détour d'un couloir, manquai de lui rentrer dedans, Monet. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle me sourit, de sourire charmeur et pourtant si trompeur et empli de manipulation.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et il m'aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour effleurer sa peau diaphane. Je ne m'étais pas tenu aussi près d'une femme depuis un certain temps maintenant. Son parfum vint titiller mes narines et mes yeux glissèrent automatiquement sur son corps.

Je n'étais pas idiot et je savais parfaitement ce que je ressentais et voulais en cet instant précis : elle.

Devant mon manque de réaction et ma certaine absence, Monet se pencha en avant pour me demander si j'allais bien, mettant, par la même occasion, ses généreux attributs bien en valeur. Toujours aussi hypocrite, fut ma dernière pensée cohérente.

En effet, ce fut le moment que choisit ma raison pour prendre ses affaires et claquer la porte avant de s'abandonner au Léthé. Cz fut donc guidé par mes instincts les plus primaires que j'agis.

Je lui assurai que tout allait à merveille, d'un ton qui se voulait charmeur et sensuel et lui renvoyait l'un de ces sourires mystérieux dont j'avais le secret. Pour toute réponse, je vis son sourire s'étirer un peu plus. Puis, toujours guidé par mon désir pour son corps, je saisis l'un de ses poignets et l'attirai en arrière, dans cette salle vide que je venais tout juste de quitter.

Elle me suivit sans protestation ni hésitation : elle avait parfaitement deviné mes intentions. Intentions qu'elle devait apparemment partager puisque, à peine eussé-je refermé la porte derrière nous, elle me sauta littéralement au cou.

Elle plaqua violemment ses lèvres, toutes aussi avides que les miennes, sur ma bouche. Je répondis aussitôt au baiser, prenant rapidement le dessus et la plaquai contre le mur le plus proche. Elle m'autorisa rapidement l'accès à sa bouche que je m'empressai de dévorer ainsi que d'explorer.

Je ne réfléchissais plus, ma raison et ma conscience ayant définitivement déserté les lieux. Mes mains se firent plus audacieuses, pour ne pas dire baladeuses. Mais Monet ne sembla pas s'en offenser et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, l'une de ses mains faisant tomber ma casquette et se perdant dans mes courts cheveux de jais tandis que l'autre flattait ma nuque, intensifiant notre baiser.

Le manque d'air nous força à nous séparer. Son visage, d'habitude si pâle, avait commencé à prendre une jolie teinte rouge et ses lèvres étaient légèrement enflées par notre baiser. Mes lèvres partirent immédiatement à l'assaut de son cou où j'y laissai quelques marques, la désignant comme mienne.

Mes mains s'aventurèrent sous son T-shirt pour caresser directement sa peau douce mais le vêtement devint vite de trop et je me permis de l'en débarrasser. Je pris quelques secondes pour admirer le corps qui s'offrait à ma vue, svelte mais pourvu de formes rebondies et à la peau immaculée. Je laissai l'une de mes mains glisser sur son buste, me permettant d'apprécier le contraste de ma peau rendue halée par les assauts répétitifs de l'astre doré au cours de mes différents voyages avec la sienne, accordée à la neige et à la glace ambiantes.

Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par ses fines mains me débarrassant de mon long manteau noir qui rejoignit ma casquette et son T-shirt. Puis, ses mains s'attaquèrent à mon sempiternel sweat jaune qui, lui aussi, alla joncher le sol.

Ses mains, bientôt vite suivie par ses lèvres, parcoururent mon torse, mordillant et marquant mon cou puis redessinant le tatouage ornant mes pectoraux avant de se frayer un chemin sur mes abdominaux et de s'arrêter à la limite de mon jean.

A ce moment-là, elle était à genoux devant moi, ses doigts s'attaquant à ma boucle de ceinture tandis que ses yeux ambrés se perdaient dans les miens et qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Lèvre que je désirais moi aussi mordre et embrasser.

Ma ceinture et ma braguette ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps à ses mains expertes. Je me sentis alors bien moins serré dans mon jean parce que, oui, ce petit manège, additionné à l'abstinence forcée imposée par mon dernier voyage, avait sérieusement commencé à m'exciter.

Bientôt mes vêtements ne furent plus que souvenirs et je me retrouvai entièrement nu et exposé devant cette harpie qui avait fait naître en moi un si grand désir. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés pendant la moindre seconde, mes désirs lui apparaissaient donc limpides et je n'eus pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot avant que ses doigts fins ne s'enroulent autour de ma virilité. Ils se murent quasi immédiatement sur la longueur sans aucune hésitation, d'abord à un rythme lent et langoureux avant d'accélérer.

Le plaisir monta rapidement en moi, envoyant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébral. La légère fraicheur ambiante ne m'incommodait absolument pas, si elle m'eût jamais incommodée un jour. D'ailleurs, ma chaleur corporelle augmenta de quelques degrés encore lorsque, venant se joindre au ballet érotique de ses doigts, sa langue et ses lèvres apparurent, me faisant trembler de plaisir.

J'haletais et ne put contenir mon gémissement de pur plaisir lorsque, sans prévenir, Monet prit mon membre en bouche. A ce moment, mon cerveau déconnecta complètement, si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas auparavant. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses mèches vertes, exerçant une pression pour l'inciter à prolonger sa douce torture. Mes hanches se mirent en mouvement sans même que je ne m'en rendisse compte ou que je ne pusse l'empêcher.

Des gémissements rauques de plus en plus audibles s'échappaient d'entre mes lèvres et je sentais le plaisir me submergeait. Je savais que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps à ce rythme-là et, en effet, j'attins mon apogée quelques temps après, me libérant dans sa bouche en un cri rauque.

Mes jambes tremblèrent et je dus me pencher en avant pour pouvoir prendre appui contre le mur le temps de reprendre mes esprits et que la brume de mon orgasme ne s'évaporât. Puis, je relevai Monet, la saisissant par le bras et m'affairai à la débarrasser de ces derniers vêtements pour pouvoir ainsi enfin l'admirer dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité.

Je parsemai ses seins de baisers aussi volages et éphémères que notre étreinte. Pendant ce temps, mes mains glissèrent sur son ventre plat, ses hanches marquées et terminèrent leur course sur ses fesses fermes et rebondies.

Mes lèvres continuèrent leurs descentes, s'arrêtant l'espace de quelques instants au niveau de son nombril avant de continuer plein sud. Ma langue s'amusa à titiller son bouton de plaisir pendant que je glissai un doigt en elle. A mon avis, je ne devais pas être le seul à avoir trop longtemps souffert de la solitude.

Je me redressai et la soulevai du sol. Elle enroula instinctivement ses longues jambes fuselées autour de mes hanches. J'avais beau « être en manque », j'avais tout de même suffisamment de respect pour la gente féminine pour ne pas la prendre à même le sol mais quand même pas assez de patience pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Je fis donc un compromis et envoyai voler tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur l'une des tables en métal.

Elle frissonna lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec le métal froid mais, qu'elle ne s'inquiétât pas, j'allais personnellement m'occuper de la réchauffer.

* * *

(POV Monet)

La nuit était tombée et j'étais seule dans mon lit avec, pour seule compagnie, des souvenirs de la veille. Mon esprit s'était mis à divaguer sans que je ne pus l'en empêcher et, en ce moment, j'avais de nouveau l'impression d'être allongée sur cette table froide, contrastant royalement avec la chaleur de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur moi.

* * *

Il m'embrassa, d'un baiser langoureux et passionné. Sa langue chercha la mienne et elles entamèrent une longue danse sensuelle. Je sentis une nouvelle fois ses mains parcourir mon corps, s'attardant sur mes seins avant de venir s'accrocher à mes hanches.

Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Son visage, habituellement si froid et distant, prenait désormais une jolie teinte rouge et ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation contagieuse. Ses lèvres repartirent à la conquête de mon cou, où elles s'attardèrent, le temps de me marquer.

Puis, il remonta au niveau de mon visage, plongeant ses yeux d'acier dans l'ambre des miens. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et je le désirais tout autant. Alors, en réponse à sa question muette, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Un fin sourire malicieux étira ses jolies lèvres légèrement enflées, certainement comme les miennes.

Ce fut sans hésitation, d'un seul coup précis, comme à son habitude, qu'il me pénétra. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sur une exclamation silencieuse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un homme ne s'était pas ainsi occupé de moi…J'avais beau être consciente qu'il ne faisait cela que par intérêt et pour son propre plaisir d'abord, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'hautement apprécier.

Le beau chirurgien me surplombant amorça des mouvements de bassin qui commencèrent doucement à me faire haleter. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, son souffle chaud et de moins en moins régulier se répercutant sur ma peau, l'échauffant un peu plus encore.

D'un coup, il frappa en moi un point plus que sensible et ma tête partit en arrière. Mon gémissement se finit dans un cri mais un cri de pur plaisir. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos mais pas encore suffisamment pour le faire saigner, juste assez pour lui arracher un grognement.

Je voulais encore ressentir ce plaisir. Je resserrai ma prise autour de ses hanches. J'entendis à peine le ricanement qu'il émit alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus fort en moi. Il refrappa ce point si sensible et un nouveau cri s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. C'était tellement bon…Cependant, ce rythme ne me satisfaisait plus. Je voulais le sentir encore plus en moi et plus vite.

Je lui fis part de ma requête entre deux gémissements. Requête à laquelle il sembla heureux de répondre. Ses mouvements de hanches se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux, plus désordonnés et plus profonds aussi.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes hanches, me laissant des marques. Je sentais toujours son souffle chaud incendier ma peau et ses grognements de plaisir me parvenaient faiblement, perdue dans la brume de plaisir que j'étais. Pourtant, malgré la chaleur ambiante et la sueur recouvrant nos corps enlacés, le mien était parcouru de frissons. Puis je sentis sa tête venir se nicher au creux de mes seins, ses dents venant égratigner par moment ma peau.

Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité et, cette fois-ci, je lui lacérai le dos, faisant perler quelques gouttes de ce liquide carmin qui le fascinait tant. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et le son de mon sang battait à mes tempes, couvrant le son de mes propres cris de plaisir. Des frissons remontaient le long de mon épine dorsale et ma peau me picotait agréablement. Je sentais mes pensées se perdre encore plus sous un voile de luxure qui m'empêchait encore plus réfléchir.

Je perdais pied. J'oubliais que l'homme qui était niché au creux de moi et qui me faisait si passionnément l'amour ne m'aimerait plus jamais ainsi, qu'il me quitterait, sans regard, sans se retourner une seule fois et que, s'il le fallait, il me tuerait sans hésitation, de la manière la plus froide et méticuleuse possible. Je ne pensais plus. J'oubliais les ordres que j'avais reçu du jeune maitre et le fait que j'avais sous ma responsabilité un scientifique fou et des enfants géants à gérer.

Je ne pensais plus, ne ressentait plus que ce plaisir qui me submergeait et me brûlait les reins. Des papillons prirent leur envol dans mon bas ventre. Ma tête se renversa. Mes muscles se contractèrent au maximum. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je vis des étoiles danser sous mes paupières. Ma bouche s'ouvrit un ultime cri de jouissance qui s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce et se répercuta contre les murs.

Je sentis vaguement les dents de Law s'enfoncer dans mon épaule, me marquant très certainement. Je l'entendis également gémir alors qu'il se déversait en moi.

Puis, je descendis lentement du septième ciel que ce beau brun m'avait fait redécouvrir avec plaisir. Mes muscles se détendirent et ma respiration tenta de se calmer, tout comme mon cœur tenta de calmer ses palpitation et de retrouver un rythme normal.

Je rouvris les yeux pour tomber sur une image improbable, celle d'un Law haletant, la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les joues rougis, les pupilles dilatées, les yeux dans le vague, les cheveux de jais en bataille collant à son front et sa bouche entrouverte sur un souffle chaud et erratique. Cette vision surréaliste resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Une fois tous deux calmés, il se retira et, pour ma plus grande surprise, se pencha sur mon visage, le saisissant entre ses deux longues mains, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en ce qui fut le baiser le plus tendre et le plus chaste de notre rencontre.

Ensuite, sans rien ajouter, il récupéra ses affaires et sortit, me laissant seule au milieu de mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

* * *

Deux gouttes salées vinrent s'échouer sur mon oreiller. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je pris conscience des larmes qui inondaient mon visage. Je savais que je ne devrais ni pleurer ni être triste ou nostalgique mais il semblerait bien que certains proverbes disaient vrai. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que, à force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler ?

Dire qu'il m'aura fallu des années d'éloignement ainsi que la promesse de mort de l'un d'entre nous pour me rendre compte que j'aurais aimé partager plus qu'une intense et furtive étreinte dans l'ombre avec lui…Le pire ? J'ai beau savoir que cela ne restera qu'un rêve je continue d'espérer, naïvement mais je continue.

Quelle faiblesse…

* * *

(POV Law)

Cela avait été un moment plus qu'agréable mais que ne se reproduirait plus. Jamais. Je soupirai et laissai la nuit se refermait sur moi, emportant au loin mes pensées et sentiments contradictoires. Car oui, cette femme avait bien éveillé quelque chose en moi mais c'était quelque chose que je me refusais à nommer et, à cause de cela, un léger sentiment de culpabilité s'immisçait en moi, ce que je détestais. Ce n'était pas mon genre du tout !

Cependant, envers et contre tout, je savais que jamais mes sentiments ne prendraient le dessus sur mes plans et que c'était très certainement ce qui la ferait le plus souffrir.

Au final, au vu des tords que cela pourrait engendrer, aussi agréable cela fût-il, quelle perte de temps c'était…

* * *

(POV Monet)

Mon devoir envers le jeune maître était plus important que tout/ Voilà ce que je ne cessais de me répéter. Je devais le faire. Je devais obéir et faire sauter ce laboratoire et faire ainsi disparaitre toutes preuves qu'il s'était jamais passé quelques chose sur cette île gelée. Cela signifiait aussi faire disparaitre l'homme qui m'avait fait me sentir plus vivante que jamais. Cette pensée m'attrista mais au moins, je pouvais me consoler en me disant que nous serions ainsi réunis dans l'éternité, quelle qu'elle fût, sans plus avoir nous soucier des interdits et enjeux.

Mais, soudain, mon cœur se brisa, littéralement. Ce fut une douleur vive et intense mais pas autant que celle de savoir que, non seulement j'avais échoué à remplir ma tâche mais que, en plus, je ne reverrai plus jamais ces eux orbes métalliques ancrés dans ce visage magnifique.

Le soleil de ma vie se couchait à jamais et la nuit éternelle se referma sur mes moi, mes yeux, porte de l'âme, n'ouvrant plus que sur le néant…

* * *

(POV Law)

Vergo resserra sa main sur le cœur qu'il croyait m'appartenir mais qui était en fait celui de Monet. Je n'avais pas eu la force de m'en débarrasser moi-même mais voilà que Vergo s'en était chargé pour moi. Cela me permettait peut-être d'avoir la vie sauve mais j'aurais tout de même souhaité que cela se passât autrement.

Cependant, ce qui est fait est fait et, aussi bon médecin fussé-je, je ne pouvais pas la ramener à la vie alors, le mieux que je pusse faire était de ne pas l'oublier pour rendre hommage à la mémoire de cette femme qui avait réussi à m'atteindre en plein cœur plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

De plus, elle emporterait ce secret et toute trace de sentiment avec elle de sorte que plus jamais personne ne pût m'atteindre et me rendre aussi impuissant…

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et n'hésitait pas à me donner votre avis en cliquant sur cette touche adorée qu'est la touche "review" ;)**

**A bientôt (ou pas ^^)**


End file.
